When True Feelings Show
by Tia.Vaughn
Summary: Kiba Inuzuka lemon, 2 chapters. KibaxOC ;;OC is Tsuki, short brown hair, brown eyes. Chunin.
1. Chapter 1

"Hey, Tsuki!" a familiar voice caught my attention as I looked over my shoulder to see Hinata, Kiba and Shino.

"Hinata!" A shiver went through me as I looked at Shino, but Hinata waved me over so I swallowed my fear and went over, a small smile on my lips. Kiba snorted as he laughed at me, Akamaru barking beside him. That dog had got to be huge.

"Still scared of bugs?" Kiba snickered as Shino adjusted his glasses.

"I'm fine." I snapped back, a feeling of guilt washed over me as Shino smiled and waved as he left. "Look what you did you stupid mutt." I glared at him as he growled, his elongated incisors showing.

"Wait, you guys…don't fight…" Hinata whispered as I crossed my arms and looked away from Kiba. It had been a while since I'd been in the hidden leaf village; I had gone out on a mission that seemed to last forever. "How long have you been back?" Hinata asked softly.

"I just got back this morning; I was looking to meet up with Ino and Sakura."

"Oh, I see. I'm glad to see you again…" Hinata stuttered, bringing her finger to her lips.

"Would you like to come with me Hinata? Naruto will be there…" I teased as a bright red blush wafted across Hinata's face. Kiba scoffed behind us as I passed a glare at him over my shoulder. "I guess you can come too, as long as you wash that wet dog smell off you." His growl was the only response I got as Hinata finally nodded.

"I'd like that…"

"Alright, well it's not for another hour or so."

"Oh…I'm going to go home and get ready then…" Hinata smiled as she ran off into the distance, leaving Kiba and I glaring at each other.

"Where's your dog?" Kiba asked reluctantly when Akamaru nudged him for the fourth time since I'd gotten there.

"She's resting at home…" I replied as I laughed. Akamaru had always seemed interested in my giant Rottweiler, Amaris. "Akamaru is welcome to go visit her." I smiled evilly as Kiba glared, his dog pulling on his jacket as he wagged his tail, pulling him towards me.

"Seems I don't have a choice. You lead the way." Kiba muttered angrily as Akamaru barked and let go of him, running to me.

"Alright." I nodded. Petting Akamaru as I lead the two down the path I had come from, the hairs on my neck stood up as we walked in silence. Kiba was a beast master shinobi, and I was supposed to be considered one too, but I wasn't the same as him, or any of the others. I couldn't harness the spirit of the beasts myself; I could merely talk to them. I had always scolded myself on how weak I was, saying I was no better then Sakura at fighting. I was more of a healer, but my team assured me that was fine.

"Something bothering you?" Kiba mumbled as I looked over at him, his eyes locked on anything in the opposite direction of me. He had a keen sense of smell, but the last time I saw him he wasn't able to sense emotions like a dog too. This could be a problem.

"No."

"Liar." He scoffed as we arrived at the house, which I unlocked and waved for them to go on ahead. Akamaru bolted into the house and found his way to where Amaris was quickly, excited barking filling the air as they sniffed each other and pranced around. They were so big that the ground shook when they bounded around, but I smiled anyways. Amaris looked happy. I found my gaze shifting over to Kiba, actually looking at him for the first time since I'd been back. His face had matured, but the familiar red stripes under his eyes still stood out against his skin color. He wasn't wearing his headband on his forehead and he didn't have his hooded jacket anymore, allowing his brown hair to fall freely in front of his eyes. I looked over his body to try and find where his headband was; eventually finding it tied around one of his thighs, which was a strange spot for Kiba to wear it.

"Checking me out?" Kiba questioned in a snide tone as my eyes widened. I looked up to meet his eyes with a glare.

"Not in a million years." I growled back as his eyelids lowered, his smile widening until his sharp teeth were showing.

"Really? Because I just caught you." He growled back as I crossed my arms. The look he was giving me made the hair on the back of my neck stand up again, and I couldn't help but fidget uncomfortably.

"I was looking for your headband."

"Mmm…" Kiba mumbled something inaudibly as his eyes drift up and down my body. I felt a blush cross my face as I glared at him.

"Mines still on my head, dumbass." I growled angrily as Kiba took a few steps closer to me. I felt my breath increase as he moved; his smirk still on his face. There was no way he could have known what I felt towards him. Unlike Hinata, Ino and Sakura I wasn't obvious about my feelings, avoiding making it obvious so it couldn't be used against me. I had told Hinata about it before I left…could she have told him? That wasn't like Hinata… but I always made sure to be rude to Kiba, so it wasn't suspected.

"I'm aware…" He whispered as he kept moving forward when I would take a step back. Eventually, I felt my back hit the wall, Kiba moving close enough that I could hear him breathing.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, mutt?" I demanded as I tried to sound intimidating, although the blush on my face and the way my voice cracked didn't help my case.

"Tch, don't be so rude. I just missed you." Kiba laughed as he moved his face closer to mine, his warm breath on my face as I tried to control my breathing.

"What are you talking about." I asked in amazement, still trying to keep a cruel tone as Kiba sighed, his smile fading.

"Look. I know you don't like me, but I didn't do this before you left and I wasn't sure you were going to come back alive. I'm not letting that happen again." As I tried to absorb his words, I felt Kiba's hand on the back of my neck, and in a split second he pulled me forward, pressing his lips softly to mine. A gasp of surprise escaped my lips while I stared with wide eyes as Kiba closed his eyes, squeezing me against him before pulling away reluctantly and stepping back. "You can hit me now if you want. It was worth it." He voice cracked as he smiled big and he put his hands in his pockets, but I didn't move. I continued to stare at him with wide eyes, my lips tingling. I had always wished I could run up to Kiba and kiss him, but I never imagined that he would kiss me, or that he would be so…_gentle_. I mean, it was Kiba, he was ruthlessly wild and relentless with everything. "So?" He asked as I snapped out of my thoughts and looked at him.

"W-what…?"

"Are you going to hit me? I'll leave if you want."

"…I don't want to hit you…" I whispered as I looked up at him. His nose twitched a bit as he sniffed the air, his expression changing as he tensed up. I wasn't sure if he had tensed up because of what it meant when I said that I wasn't angry, or if he could smell and sense that he had stirred something in me that made my body spark with excitement.

"Tsuki…" He growled softly as he moved closer to me again, leaning down slightly so our noses were touching. "You…" Kiba tried to continue before I quickly moved up, biting his bottom lip hard as he gasped, his eyelids drooping slightly as I licked the wound, and swiftly moved to his neck, licking tenderly as Kiba shivered and gripped his jacket. I let my tongue slide gently down his neck before biting a sensitive spot on his collar bone, a growl rumbling in his throat as he put his palms against the wall on either side of me, tilting his head back slightly so I could bite more places. A knock on the door caught my attention as Akamaru and Amaris growled and barked. Reluctantly, I ducked under Kiba's arms I made my way to the door. "Dammit…" Kiba cursed as he stood up straight and leaned against the wall, peeking slightly to the side to see who was at the door as a loud yell broke the air.

"TSUKI!" The familiar voice of Naruto yelled as an orange blur tackled me to the ground in a hug.

"Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, what are you doing here?" I smiled as I hugged Naruto back slightly until Sasuke grabbed him and pulled him up, Sakura holding out her hand to help me up.

"We wanted to see you!" Naruto yelled, his blue eyes shining.

"But we're going to meet at the ramen place soon…" I sighed as I looked at the clock.

"We ran into Shino and he said that you came in early." Sakura smiled as she turned to see Kiba standing in the corner watching them all. "Oh, someone's here." Sasuke and Naruto looked over at Kiba as Naruto waved and smiled.

"I thought you hated each other?" Sasuke asked as I shrugged and pointed to the two giant dogs off to the side.

"Whoaaaaa! Amaris got huge!" Naruto and Sakura yelled as they went over to pet her, her stumpy tail moving so fast that I didn't think it was possible. I guess she missed everyone too.

"How's Kakashi?" I mumbled with a small blush as everyone looked at me, Sasuke sighing. While it was true that I acted like I hated Kiba to avoid everyone seeing my feelings for him, I never tried to hide my infatuation for Kakashi, since it couldn't really be used against me. I never intended to act on it, so I let it show.

"He's fine…" Sasuke mumbled.

"I invited him to ramen!" Naruto yelled as Kiba growled quietly in the corner.

"I'm going to go. Akamaru, you can stay with Amaris for a bit if you want." Kiba mumbled as he walked past everyone, not bothering to say bye. Akamaru barked a thank you as the two of them went back to playing.

"It's a good thing we came to see you! It must have been awkward with the two of you hating each other!" Naruto laughed triumphantly as I sighed.

"Yeah…life saver." I mumbled as Sakura looked at me curiously.

"Why don't you two go early to ramen and get a seat?" Sakura said suddenly.

"Oh. I invited Hinata. Kiba was there when I invited her so he might come too." Naruto nodded as he seemed to be thinking hard.

"Jeez Naruto. You need 11 seats!"

"Eleven?"

"Tsuki, me, Sasuke, you, Ino, Shikamaru, Choji, Hinata, Kiba, Kakashi, and save one for Shino just in case because the other two of the team were invited!"

"Right! I knew that!" Naruto laughed as he ran outside, Sasuke mumbling complaints as he followed him.

"You're not going too?" I asked as the two dogs came and sat beside me. I began petting both of their heads as Sakura snickered.

"What's going on?"

"What?" I asked as I looked at her with confusion. Although I had made plans with her and Ino, I actually didn't like Sakura that much. Small interactions with her were fine, but the way she whined about Sasuke when he showed no interest bothered me so I would tend to avoid her. Even Ino sometimes.

"Why was Kiba here alone?"

"I thought I made it obvious when I pointed to the dogs…" I mumbled as she smiled and crossed her arms.

"Yeah, but why wasn't Hinata here?"

"I told her Naruto was going to be at Ramen so she went to get ready. And I'm scared of bugs, so Shino left as soon as I got there." I sighed as I felt guilty again. It wasn't that I didn't like Shino, he just creeped the hell out of me. I had to get over that though, the bugs wouldn't come out unless he wanted them to.

"Are you sure that's it?"

"We should go if we want to get there before Naruto eats everything." I growled low, my patience slipping away. I mentally thanked fate as Hinata came to the door, smiling softly as she waved.

"Hello…"

"Hey Hinata. Ready to go?"

When the three of us got to the ramen shop, everyone was already there. Ino ran up and hugged me, Shikamaru waved as Choji and Naruto shoved food in their faces. Shino had come with them, and I made sure to smile and wave at him, trying to shove down the feeling of being creeped out so Kiba wouldn't give it away. Actually, Kiba wasn't there yet. Akamaru sniffed around and whined, but he sat down beside me anyway.

"It's good to see you again Tsuki." Kakashi smiled as he put his hand on top of my head, a stupid giggle escaping me as I blushed.

"Where's Kiba?" Hinata asked as Shino shrugged.

"He said he'd come later."

"MORE RAMEN PLEASE!" Choji and Naruto both yelled as they held up their bowls. I made sure to move over so that Hinata could sit next to Naruto, and I laughed at the blush on her face when I purposely moved closer so that they had to squish against each other. Sasuke didn't look impressed with Ino and Sakura on either side of him glaring at each other, but thankfully they didn't yell like usual. A long time passed since we had first got there when Kiba finally came in, Akamaru barking happily as he came and sat down beside me.

"Good thing you came now Kiba, Choji and Naruto might eat out the store." Shikamaru sighed as the two held up their bowls again for more. I laughed as I watched them eat, wondering if they even knew who was paying for it. They usually didn't until the bill showed up. They probably thought Kakashi was paying, but it was actually me. My team consisted of me, my older sister, and my older brother. Our sensei was our dad, and our mom had passed away when we were younger, but we had got a lot of money when she did. We weren't rich, but I could easily pay for the ramen for everyone, even Choji and Naruto's portion. Kiba ordered his bowl of ramen and ate it slowly as everyone started to go home. Shikamaru was the first to go, saying that he was tired, of course, and Sasuke left with him, probably annoyed by Sakura and Ino. Kakashi left with Sasuke, although they went separate ways when they left the building, and not long after they left, Naruto and Choji collapsed, having eaten too much. Shino helped Ino take Choji, and I saw Hinata fidget as she tried to ask if Sakura needed help with Naruto, but she didn't ask fast enough before they left the building. And with that, I sat with only Hinata and Kiba. Kiba excused himself to use the bathroom as I looked over at Hinata.

"Hey, Hinata?"

"Yes Tsuki?"

"Did you tell Kiba about me…?" Hinata looked up in shock as she shook her head.

"No, I wouldn't do that to you…"

"I see…"

"Why?" Hinata asked as I shook my head, Kiba coming and sitting back down. I picked up a piece of beef and gave it to Amaris, giving some to Akamaru as well.

"I…I should go home now." Hinata smiled as she went to stand up.

"Yeah, I probably should too. Are you finished Kiba?" I asked as I went over to pay the bill. He nodded and stood up.

"Yea. I'll walk you two home." He mumbled as we all left the building. Hinata and I lived quite close to each other, but Kiba lived on the other side of town. It was strange that he'd walk us home, since we were ninjas too, and could handle ourselves. Not that anything would happen inside the village.

"So Hinata, when are you going to tell Naruto how you feel?" I teased as her blush seemed to light up the darkness of the night.

"I-I-I… I c-can't do that…"

"Sure you can. It's not like Naruto is the kind of person to treat you any different if you tell him."

"You're one to talk about hiding your feelings Tsuki." Kiba remarked snidely as I glared at him.

"I don't know what you're talking about, mutt."

"Stop calling me mutt." He growled angrily as Hinata fidgeted.

"Please don't fight you two…look, we're at my house…" She pleaded softly as we sighed and said goodbye to her.

"You don't have to walk with me anymore." I remarked as Kiba snorted, continuing to follow me to my house.

"Tch, I know that."

"Then go away." I rolled my eyes as we came up to my house, Amaris running inside as soon as I opened the door. Akamaru seemed to whine quietly as I went inside the house. I wasn't sure why we were still acting like we hated each other, but when I went to close the door without saying bye, Kiba caught it before it closed, glaring up at me.

"No."

"Kiba, it's late, go home." I glared back as he pushed on the door. He easily overpowered me and pushed the door open, taking a step in. Akamaru sat outside with his head down until I sighed angrily and I stepped back.

"Akamaru you can come inside." The dog walked inside, his tail wagging as Kiba closed the door, locking it as he turned to me, his glare still in place.

"Why do you keep glaring at me, mutt." A growl escaped Kiba as he frowned, putting his hands in his pockets.

"Stop calling me that."

"Why did you lock my door, you're supposed to leave."

"I don't want to." Kiba retorted as he slowly started walking towards me. The way he was acting made me nervous, and I wasn't sure what made him act like this, but my temper slightly got away from me as I pulled out a kunai and threw it at him, which he easily caught with his finger and tossed it aside.

"Kiba, piss off…" I instructed angrily as he smiled.

"Is that all you have?" He laughed as I found myself backed against the wall again. Kiba stopped just in front of me as he lowered his eyes to stare at me.

"What?"

"I'm trying to figure you out." He stated simply, his eyes stared down at me as I crossed my arms.

"There's nothing to figure out."

"Don't be so angry," Kiba murmured as he moved closer so that his mouth was close to my ear, his breath hot on my neck as he whispered into my ear. "What changed from earlier?"

"You tell me." I mumbled as I tried to swallow past my now dry throat, my heart racing as he lightly moved his nose down my neck, stopping when his face was resting on my shoulder..

"I thought that I had just caught you off guard. When Naruto burst in, I thought my chance was over. That you'd go back to hating me again after you went over what happened." He whispered against my skin, gently dragging his sharp incisor over my neck, but not biting. I shivered. "It seems I was right, so I had to do this." He shrugged and I could feel his lips curve into a smile against my skin, gently nipping my neck as I clenched my fists and bit my tongue.

"I don't know what to say Kiba…" I mumbled as he smirked against my skin.

"Well. I like when you say my name. Let's start with that." He murmured as he nipped along my collar bone, his hands against the wall to support him. My heart started to race with every gentle bite he did, and I could feel my body heating up, heat pooling in between my legs. Kiba chuckled, the sound rumbling against my neck as Kiba moved away from my neck and put his nose to mine, staring into my eyes. "Come on…say it." He whispered as he leaned in and kissed me gently, his lips tasted like the ramen he had just ate, and when he forced his tongue past my lips, he let out a small noise. His tongue swirled with mine as I caved and started to kiss him back, sucking on his tongue as he made a noise that resembled a bark and pulled back, smirking at me. His eyes had a soft amused look about them as he put his hand on my cheek, rubbing his thumb softly across my bottom lip. I couldn't stop a giggle as his touch tickled, my lip tingling as I bit down on his thumb to stop him. Kiba raised an eyebrow at me but didn't pull his hand back. His smile had faded as he stared at me with his thumb in my mouth, the softness in his eyes fading away and becoming foggy with the beginning of lust. Removing my teeth from his thumb, I didn't open my mouth to let him pull it back. Instead, I moved my tongue to lick at his thumb, sucking on it slightly as I did. Kiba's breathing started to get faster as he watched me, his eyes becoming foggier. Smirking at the effect, I decided to taunt him more as I moved my tongue faster around his thumb before opening my mouth slightly and looking up at him with lidded eyes.

"Kiba…" I whispered in a husky voice, sending shivers down Kiba as he let out a low growl and pulled his hand back. Still growling, he snaked his hands around my waist and lift me up as I squeaked and squirmed in his grip. He ignored my protests and nipped at my hip bone as he made his way easily through the darkness in my house. He opened the first door he found, probably not even knowing that it was indeed my room and threw me on the bed, closing the door behind him and locking that one too.

"Don't want any interruptions…" Kiba cooed as he made his way over to me, his knees on either side of me as he hovered above me. The wall that I naturally kept up shattered as I stared up at Kiba straddling my hips, preventing my escape as an embarrassed look crossed his face. He didn't look away, but he seemed to pout, a blush blooming over his cheeks as he timidly put his pointer finger against my lips. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Is that your puppy dog look?"

"You wouldn't be able to resist my puppy dog look, I thought it was fair to try an in between look." Kiba smirked as I rolled my eyes at him, pushing his hand away from my mouth. His pout turned into a frown when I did, but he shrugged it off when I trailed my hands up to his chest, lightly moving downwards as I reached the bottom of his shirt. I was about to tug on it, but Kiba didn't give me a chance before he pulled it off and threw it to the side. I accidently let a purring noise escape me as I stared at him, causing him to snicker. He was built, as a ninja had to be, but it was the perfect kind of muscular, several scars marking his skin from different fights. I ran my hands up from his hips as I pulled myself up, wrapping my arms around his back to help support myself. I didn't give him warning before I bit down hard on his collar bone causing him to yelp, his head falling back when I sucked on the spot. I continued to bite different places, slowly making my way down before I bit his hip bone, causing him to jerk his hips against my chest, his hard member pressing against me as he did.

"Now, can't you think of something better to put in my mouth other then your finger…Kiba?" I murmured against his hip, my hands moving to the button of his pants, making quick work of it before I pulled them down slightly, suppressing a giggle when it became clear that he wasn't wearing boxers. His member all but popped out of his pants when I pulled them away, letting go of my bite on his hip I looked up at him with the best puppy dog look I could come up with on the spot. His eyes bore down into mine, glossy and anticipating as he bit down on his lower lip, his long incisor showing. I smiled as I moved down to lick the base of his member, slowly licking up to the tip without releasing eye contact. Kiba's mouth parted slightly as he nodded slightly, unable to find his words while he watched me. "Well…? Anything?" I teased as I put the tip of his erection into my mouth, pressing my tongue over the head as Kiba's eyes rolled back, his head lolling back as he quickly reached his hands out to the wall behind us to help maintain his balance.

"Hnng…" Was all he managed to reply, his body tensing up while he tried to control his urge to buck his hips. Rewarding his self control, I put as much as I could in my mouth and began to slowly bob my head, sucking gently so that I could tease him a little bit more. Kiba moaned as he pulled his head forward so that he could watch me suck on him. When I realized that his eyes were back on me I looked up at him, meeting his eyes before I started to go faster. "Ngh…harder…" Kiba pleaded softly, his breathing becoming laboured. Obeying him, I began to suck harder, earning a long moan from Kiba as he closed his eyes, his eyebrows knotting together as he moaned again. His member got harder in my mouth, his breathing more frantic as his control on his body faded away and he bucked his hips with the bobbing of my head, making the pace faster. "Oh, fuck me…" Kiba growled huskily. He completely lost his rhythm as he inhaled sharply, his body going rigid as he thrust franticly. Kiba threw his head back as he let out a scream of pleasure, the words unintelligible with the string of moans that flowed out of him. His member hardened even more in my mouth as I tried to match his frantic thrusting, finally keeping up with him as a warm liquid exploded in my mouth. I cringed at the salty taste but I swallowed it anyways as Kiba's thrusting slowed, and then stopped as I let go of him and fell back against the pillows.

"Kiba?" I whispered with a smile as he adjusted his pants, doing up the button before collapsing to the side, lying beside me as he tried to catch his breath. He tried to say something, but nothing came out. I watched him swallow a few times before he let out a long exhale, opening his eyes and staring over at me.

"Yeah?" When I didn't say anything he raised an eyebrow. "What? Tsuki?"

"I'm sorry." I smiled softly at him as I looked at the ceiling. "I've never hated you, Kiba. Ever." The heavy breathing beside me stopped as Kiba managed to control it. Or maybe he just stopped breathing for a second. I felt the bed move as he sat up and looked over at me.

"What?" He questioned softly as I ran my eyes over his muscles, almost forgetting what I said that he had questioned.

"I've never hated you. It's the opposite actually. I've always really liked you, Kiba. A lot." Kiba stared at me with wide eyes as I took a deep breath at my confession. It's not like it was a huge deal to confess this since I just sucked him off. I sat up so that I was staring at him and smiled softly. " . ."

"But…I don't get it." Kiba whispered as he continued to stare into my eyes. I felt myself blush at his gaze and inwardly cursed myself. Kiba snickered.

"What?" I glared as he pointed to me with a shrug.

"You're blushing now, telling me this. Yet you didn't hesitate to look me in the eyes when you were…" Kiba shivered with a small smirk. "Busy sucking on me." He finished as I blushed more.

"Shut up, Kiba." I snapped. Kiba held up his hands as he laughed.

"Sorry, sorry. But are you going to explain?"

"I didn't want it to be used against me. And I didn't want to be like Sakura and Ino."

"Hm." Kiba mumbled as he crossed his arms in front of his chest. "I guess I understand the first part. But the second doesn't make sense."

"Why? They're annoying when it comes to Sasuke…"

"Yeah." Kiba nodded before he smiled and looked at me with soft eyes, moving closer so that his nose was against mine. He sure liked to do that. "But there's a difference. Sasuke doesn't like them." Kiba mumbled as he tiled his head to kiss me softly before pulling away.

"Kiba…"

"Mmm, I really do like when you say my name." He smirked as he rest his forehead against mine. I rolled my eyes at him before backing up and getting to my feet. "Where are you going Tuski?"

"I was going to walk with you out…" I replied confused as I turned to unlock the door, opening it to see Amaris and Akamaru sitting there wagging their tails. They barked frantically in excitement, I guess they heard my confession. Maybe a lot more with their sense of hearing.

"I want to stay here tonight." Kiba said simply as I blushed and turned to look at him.

"What? You can't sta-" I turned around to see Kiba sitting on the edge of the bed, his hands in between his knees as he leaned forward slightly. His eyes were glossy as he looked up at me sadly, a small, unbelievably cute pout on his face.

"Please?" Kiba pleaded as I sighed frustrated and walked over to him and sitting beside him on the bed. He laughed triumphantly and wrapped his arms around me, pulling me with him as he fell backwards. Akamaru and Amaris both came into the room and jumped on the bed, curling up by our feet.

"Unbelievable."

"Heh, I told you that you wouldn't be able to resist my puppy dog look!"

"Shut up and go to sleep…"

"Alright." Kiba laughed slightly as I rolled over, tucking my head into the crook of his neck. "Tsuki?" Kiba asked as he moved his head close to mine, a smirk on his face.

"Yeah?"

"Are we done pretending now?" We sat in silence as I thought over his question. Snuggling closer to him and inhaling his unique scent I sighed and kissed his neck.

"Yeah…we're done pretending now, Kiba." A smile crossed his lips as he leaned over to kiss the top of my head, sleep taking over him quickly. Sleep didn't come as quickly for me, but I was okay with cuddling longer until I fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

The morning came quickly but I couldn't stop my disappointment when I realized that Kiba and Akamaru were gone. When had they left? I wondered as I stretched. Walking into the kitchen I saw my brother Matzu eating alone at the table.

"Morning Tsuki. Did you meet up with everyone?"

"Yeah, it was nice to see everyone. How about you?"

"Yeah, I had a good time." I stopped half way into the kitchen as he sniffed the air, a glare landing on me.

"You …" He growled angrily as my face paled and I tried to swallow my fear.

"It's not like that..."

"Who marked you?" Matzu questioned as I shook my head.

"I don't want to talk about it; it's none of your business." I sat down opposite him at the table as he sniffed the air again. "Stop sniffing me!" I snapped as he rolled his eyes.

"You're lucky dad and sis aren't beast masters Tsuki. God dammit."

"Yeah, whatever, just don't tell them okay?"

"Only if you tell me who it is."

"No." Matzu argued as he sniffed the air again. I growled and threw a fork at him. "Stop that!"

"Oh, no way…" He mumbled astonished as he stared at me. "Kiba?"

"How the hell?" I whined as I paled. I closed my eyes to focus my chakra in my nose and sniffed the air. Most of the other beast masters could do that automatically but I had to focus a lot to do it. A somewhat familiar scent met me as I sniffed him, and I gave him a confused look.

"Hey, don't sniff me!"

"You smell like that too."

"Tsuki, stop it."

"Wait…Kiba has a sister…"

"Shit."

"I won't tell if you don't." I smirked evilly as Matzu smirked back.

"Tch, dad will care more about his baby girl then me." I was about to throw a kunai at him when there was a knock at the door. Matzu went over to open it to see Kiba and Hana.

"I assume you've come to the same conclusion I have by now?" Hana asked as Matzu sighed.

"Yeah…"

"Hi Tsuki." Kiba mumbled as he waved slightly.

"I thought you hated Kiba?" Matzu questioned as Hana nodded.

"I knew he liked you, but I was under the impression you hated him as well." Hana added as I blushed. She knew he liked me?

"I was pretending so it couldn't be used against me." I answered finally as Matzu sighed and put his hand on top of my head.

"Well. I won't tell dad, okay?"

"Dad will find out." I said as I got out of my chair, smiling at my brother before walking over to Kiba, grabbing his face and pressing my lips to his. I had obviously surprised Kiba, because he stared at me with wide eyes as I pulled away, smiling at Hana. "I won't tell about you two though."

"You two?!" Kiba gasped as Hana blushed.

"Shut up Kiba." She said as she looked away.

"Wait, you didn't notice?" I gasped at Kiba. He crinkled his nose.

"Hinata wants me and Shino to meet her at the training ground today. You want to come?" Kiba changed the subject looking from his sister to Matzu with his still crinkled nose, leaving the house before I could answer.

"Well, I'll see you later Matzu." I replied as I left the two of them in the awkward silence, Amaris following behind me. I wasn't going to tell dad about them because I wasn't sure if they were serious or it was just a fling. I wasn't going to pry into Matzu's relationships either. However, last night I wasn't lying to Kiba when I said that I was done pretending, even if it was only the beast masters that could tell what happened last night.

"Good morning Tsuki." Hinata smiled as we came to the training ground where she and Shino were sparring. They stopped as we arrived, Shino withdrawing his bugs.

"Morning Hinata, Shino." I looked around more to see everyone was there, and not just team eight. Sakura, Naruto, Sasuke, Choji, Ino and Shikamaru were there as well. "Oh, and everyone else." I laughed as most of them waved. I was glad they were all here, because I had a lot to say to all of them.

"Excuse me." Shino said in a strange tone as he went to leave. I grabbed his arm before he could, earning a confused look from him.

"Don't leave Shino, I'm fine. Even if the bugs scare me, I trust you." Every one of them looked at me with shock as I smiled. "I realized last night that I'd been treating a lot of my friends badly…" I mumbled as I pulled Shino's arm and hugged him. I expected him to pull away, but he didn't move, he just let me hug him until I let go and walked over to Hinata. "I did a lot of thinking before I fell asleep last night. About everyone..."

"Everyone?" Kiba questioned as I nodded, pulling Hinata into a hug too, which she returned and smiled softly.

"Yeah. It occurred to me that I probably wasn't the only one creeped out by Shino." I mumbled as I looked at him, a few of the people in the group looked away awkwardly, obviously guilty of this as well. "But he's a good guy, and he wouldn't hurt any of us here for any reason." I let go of Hinata and met her eyes, looking at Sakura and Ino as well. "And just because Ino, Sakura and Hinata blatantly showed their emotions for who they like, it didn't mean I had to look down on them because I hid my feelings. I felt superior because I could hide it, but really I was worse then them because it just made me rude to someone that I wouldn't want to hurt." I turned to Kiba, who had a confused look on his face. Hinata gasped as she was the only one who understood what I was saying as I walked over to Kiba. "But I said that I'm done pretending now. So if I'm done pretending, I might as well stop being a bitch too, don't you think?" I laughed as I looked at Shino, who hid his face even more, if that was possible. Ino and Sakura nodded with a smile as they seemed to accept my version of an apology. "I'm done pretending." I smiled softly at all of them.

"I'm glad." Hinata smiled as Ino and Sakura nodded. Sasuke and Shikamaru had gotten bored long ago, and Choji was eating his chips without paying attention, Naruto looked puzzled as if he hadn't realized I was rude or pretending anything in the first place. As if sensing my fleeting courage when I looked at all the eyes around me, Amaris barked angrily behind me, and hip checked the back of my knees causing me to fall. Kiba caught my arms quickly as I glared at Amaris, who wagged her stumpy tail.

"Amaris!" I growled as Kiba chuckled, grabbing my chin and tilting my head up as he pressed his lips to mine. I barely heard all the gasps from everyone around us, or Choji's half full chip bag falling on the ground, because all I could hear was my heartbeat in my ears. Kiba pulled away with a smirk, leaving me wanting more and my lips tingling.

"I can't believe it." Naruto gasped in astonishment as my face turned red from all the eyes that were on us.

"C-can we continue this training?" I mumbled into the silence.

The training between all of us had lasted a good portion of the day, and the sun was starting to set by the time we all left. Most of them had left before it ended, and it seemed to only be team eight plus me once again.

"Oh shit, I forgot I had to do something for my mom today." Kiba cursed as he stopped his attacks against Shino, catching his breath slightly before waving and running off. "Gotta go! Bye guys!"

"That was strange." I murmured as Shino shrugged.

"His mom is pretty scary."

"Shino's scared of something?" I teased as Hinata laughed.

"I have something I have to do as well though." He said as he disappeared, leaving Hinata and me alone.

"Have you met Kiba's mom?" Hinata asked as I shook my head.

"I've probably seen her around the village at some point, but I don't remember her…" I sighed as I sat down in the dirt, not realizing how exhausted I was until now. "I met his sister today though. It was an awkward morning."

"What do you mean…?" Hinata asked as she sat beside me.

"Well…the beast masters have a really strong sense of smell…but obviously you know that being on Kiba's team…And they smelt me this morning. Well my brother did. And his sister smelt him." I rambled, avoiding the topic as Hinata giggled.

"I…think I understand."

"Good. Ha."

"Why…why don't you go… surprise Kiba…?" Hinata whispered as she touched her pointer fingers together awkwardly when I looked at her confused.

"What do you mean?"

"W-well…Kiba made the first move right…? And the second…"

"How do you know that?" I pried as she blushed.

"I-I-I wanted to t-tell you…but K-Kiba said I couldn't…" She panicked as I looked up at the sky.

"So you knew both of our feelings?"

"…Y-yes…"

"You're a good friend Hinata." I smiled as she gasped and looked at me. "I doubt I can since he'll smell me coming, but I think I'll take your advice."

"G-good luck." She smiled as I helped her to her feet, waving at her as we stared walking separate ways. Kiba had probably asked her to say that, to see if I was actually done pretending or not, to see if I'd show up at his house, but it wasn't like that's the only reason I was going. I could still feel the tingling from his lips on mine, and it wasn't nearly enough. I wanted more of him, especially now that I didn't have to hide it. I was already marked by his scent, and those who could tell already knew so it didn't matter at this point.

When I finally arrived at the Inuzuka house I swallowed my nerves and closed my eyes, focusing my chakra in my nose, trying to find Kiba's scent. The three scents from inside the house were all alike, but I could easily distinguish Kiba's among them, making my way around to the window where the scent was the strongest. As much as I wanted more of Kiba, it had taken a lot for me to make my way here. I had started heading straight here after I separated from Hinata, but my nerves got the best of me and I ended up stalling for an hour or two. I sighed as I stared up at the window. Kiba was probably asleep by now, but with how much effort it took to get myself here, I had to at least check.

"Alright…" I whispered to myself as I jumped up to the window, focusing my chakra in my feet to stick to the side of the house and pull the window open, sneaking my way in quietly. Akamaru growled from underneath Kiba, and I giggled when I realized he was using Akamaru as a pillow. I put my finger to my lips, and when he recognized me he put his head back down and stared at me. I pointed to Akamaru then to outside, which he seemed to understand that I meant Amaris was at the foot of the house as he jumped up, bounding through the window that I didn't think he'd fit through. I closed the window behind him, my face paling when Kiba's head fell down onto the bed from the missing pillow, but he didn't even stir from his sleep. His room was messy as I tried to make my way over to him without stepping on anything. When I finally got to the bed I felt my heart speed up as I realized he wasn't wearing a shirt, the sheet messily tangled on his legs and waist, his mouth wide open as he snored softly. I laughed and gently stepped on the bed, straddling his lap as I leaned down to his ear and gently bit his ear lobe.

"Mhhg." He mumbled in his sleep.

"Kiba…" I whispered in his ear before nipping his ear again.

"Nngh…"

"Kiba, wake up…" There was more grumbles from Kiba as he opened his eyes slowly, confused as to why Akamaru wasn't under him anymore.

"Akamaru, get off me, what are you doing…" Kiba asked in a sleepy voice, making me shiver at how sexy it sounded. I moved my head and bit down on the corner of his jaw as he inhaled sharply.

"It's not Akamaru…" I laughed as Kiba moaned quietly when I bit another spot on his neck.

"Tsuki? W-what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see you..." I smiled as I sat up again, sitting on his lap and meeting his foggy eyes. Running my hands down Kiba's chest, I smirked into the darkness when something hard twitched under me.

"Oh…" Kiba mumbled sleepily, still too clouded by sleep to fully understand what was happening. Leaning down, making sure to press my breasts against his chest, I put our noses together.

"Or are you to tired?" I teased as I let one of my hands move downward and graze overtop of his erection under the sheets. This earned a small groan as something different clouded his eyes and he tilted his head to hungrily press his lips to mine. I gasped at his sudden movement as he licked my bottom lip, begging for entrance. In an attempt to tease him, I refused, causing him to growl and nip at my bottom lip, sucking on it slightly and forcing his tongue in. Kiba moaned into the kiss as his hands started to slide up and down my sides, gripping my hips slightly before moving my shirt aside, grabbing the bottom and pulling it up. I didn't have time to sit up and help him as Kiba moved to a sitting position, pushing me back, breaking the kiss only long enough to get the shirt out of the way. His hands quickly went back to feeling up and down my now bare sides, every once in a while sliding his one finger past the hem of my jeans to try and pull them down. Kiba suddenly broke the kiss, both of us breathing heavy as he fell back onto the bed, his eyes running over my skin. He ran his hands up to grab my boobs making a small, pleased noise at the feel, but quickly got frustrated with the fabric of my bra in the way.

"Take that off. Now." He growled low as I nodded, moving my hands back to the clip of my bra, easily unlatching it as the straps slid off my shoulders. I made sure to remove it as slowly as I could before Kiba made a frustrated noise and grabbed it himself, tossing it to the side. His eyes trailed over my now bare chest as he pushed me backwards, slipping out from under me and pinning my arms beside me, hungrily kissing my neck and collar bone before he slowly moved down. My breath caught in my throat as I watched him, and I let out a small moan when he sucked my nipple into his mouth, flicking it with his tongue before using his fingers to tease the other one. I arched my back and made an attempt to roll my hips against him, but he lift his body up out of my reach, laughing against my skin, the vibration making me moan again.

"Kiba…" I groaned as he removed his mouth and hands, moving his lips back to mine aggressively as his hands moved to the button on my jeans, quickly undoing them before trying to tug them off. He had a bit of difficulty with it and he broke the kiss to concentrate before glaring up at me.

"You're a ninja, why the hell are your pants so tight…" I laughed at him he frowned in return, focusing his chakra in his hands until he used his nail to slice them open and easily tossing them aside. I was about to scold him before he lightly trailed his hands over my inner thigh, making me squirm under his touch. I could feel my erratic heart beat as a smirk crossed his lips, his left incisor biting down on his lip.

"Stop teasing." I mumbled as he chuckled, moving his thumb to rub my most sensitive spot through my underwear. A shock of pleasure shot through me as I closed my eyes, biting my lip to keep a small moan from escaping. Kiba continued to move his thumb in slow circles as he bent down to bite my collar bone, his sharp teeth breaking the skin as I yelped. Kiba increased the speed of his thumb as he moved his tongue out to sooth the wounds.

"You're mine." He growled low in my ear as I moaned in agreement, the movement of his thumb washing away the pain in my neck. Hiding my head in the crook of his neck, I bit down on a sensitive spot and sucked on it, creating a hickey as Kiba moaned. Moving my hands down Kiba's chest I pulled the tangled sheet away, gripping his shaft as Kiba's breath caught in his throat and he bucked his hips. Kiba stopped moving his hand, pulling my underwear off with a swift flick of his wrist before flipping me onto my back. He laughed as he wrapped his arm around my stomach and pulled me up as I turned to look at him from the corner of my eye.

"Kiba…?" I questioned as he laughed again, positioning himself at my entrance.

"You up for a little cliché?" He asked after he was done laughing, pushing into me with a quick thrust. I bit my tongue to hold back a cry and squeezed my eyes shut against the pain. Kiba quickly noticed that I was holding my breath, whispering an apology as he moved his thumb back to massage that spot, small waves of pleasure overtaking the pain slowly until I impatiently moved my hips. Kiba moaned at the movement and pulled himself out slightly before pushing back in, moving as slowly as he could manage to control himself. The more he moved in and out the more pleasure bloomed in my gut, heat coiling into a tight ball until all the pain was gone, and all I could think about was more.

"Faster…" I instructed as Kiba immediately obeyed, picking up his pace. his grip my hips tightened to keep me in place as he moved. Kiba's breathing was getting more and more laboured, occasional moans peeling out of him as he let his head fall back, the moon lighting up the slight gleam of sweat that was coating our bodies.

"Oh God…" Kiba moaned as he started to move even faster. My body was on fire and my elbows gave out under me. I couldn't hold back my moans anymore, the pillow barely muffling the sound as I felt myself close to the edge, the ball of pleasure that had pooled in my stomach threatening to explode. As if sensing this, Kiba pushed into me harder, and I felt my mind go blank as the orgasm shattered over me, pleasure crashing through my body as I screamed Kiba's name, gripping the sheets around me as I rode it out.

"Oh, fuck yeah!" Kiba screamed suddenly. The sound of his name and the muscles squeezing around him had sent Kiba over the edge too, and I could feel warm liquid shoot inside me as Kiba came, his movements slowing down until he stopped and pulled out, collapsing backwards on the bed. Without his arm around my waist, I fell forward onto the bed too, completely drained as we both sat in the silence, nothing but the sound of our heavy breathing as we attempted to catch our breath.

"Kiba…?" I asked in a raspy voice once I was able to once again form words.

"Ngh?" Kiba grunted back questioningly, causing me to smile.

"Can you help me up so I can lie beside you?"

"Yeah." Kiba chuckled as he sat up, helping me into a sitting position before moving the sheets around and pulling them over us. Wrapping my arms around Kiba's chest I nuzzled my face into the crook of his neck, inhaling deeply as I smelled him. His breathing had slowed drastically and I realized that it was because he had already fallen asleep, his hand loosely wrapped around my shoulders as I smiled. Focusing my chakra into my teeth instead of my nose, I elongated my incisors like his were, moving to his collar bone and biting down hard, easily breaking the skin as a copper taste coated my mouth. Licking the wounds despite the bad taste I lay down again, my eyes falling shut.

"There. Now you're mine too." I mumbled into the darkness.

"Good…" He whispered back sleepily.

Several loud bangs on the door woke us up with a shock as we both sat up straight, a yelp escaping Kiba's lips as we looked over to the door. I pulled the sheet around my chest in case someone came in, and squinted against the bright sunlight that poured in through the window.

"Sleepy heads don't get breakfast!" A voice yelled angrily though the door as Kiba's face paled slightly before he looked over at me. His stomach growled in protest. I rubbed my eyes slightly as I tried to focus my chakra in my nose, sniffing the air. The scent wasn't Hana, although I should have been able to tell by the voice that it wasn't Hana. That meant that it was his mom. This caused me to pale as well as I thought back to Shino of all people saying that she was scary. Nothing came after the yell and the knock, and Kiba took the opportunity to throw his clothes on quickly. I felt myself blush as he walked around the room nude without a second thought before he looked at me and raised an eyebrow, pulling on pants and his shirt.

"Aren't you going to get dressed?" He asked quietly as I nodded slowly.

"Not when you're watching…" Kiba stared at me with a blank look on his face, my blush increasing.

"You serious?" He questioned as I nodded and moved my finger in a circle to tell him to turn around. His face was still puzzled but he shrugged and turned around anyway, allowing me to quickly grab my underwear and bra and slip those both on, although I had a harder time finding my top and pants. When I bent over to look under the bed I felt fabric hit me in the back of the head. I turned to glare at a smirking Kiba as I looked at what he threw at me. It seemed to be some of his old clothes, some that would still be too big on me, but they'd fit better then the clothes he wore now. I happily put them on before moving to open the window. I was about to climb out when another bang on the door vibrated the room. My hands shot to cover my mouth to quiet the slight scream that almost escaped as his moms voice sounded up again.

"Well… That's what I'd say if it was just you, Kiba. You didn't rush her out your window yet did you? Hurry up and feed the poor girl." The door swung open, revealing Kiba's mom standing in the doorway. My face turned a light pink as she stared at me halfway out the window. Now that I saw her, I did recognize her from around the village but I had never met her personally before.

"Oh…good morning…" I choked out as Kiba's face turned a light pink while his eyes widened and tried to avoid his mothers gaze.

"You should know that I could smell you, since you're a beast master too." She said as I slowly climbed back into the room and nodded, my blush slowly becoming red instead of pink. "Besides that, your dog is here." She smiled as Amaris peaked into the room, Kiba's mom petting her head softly, a smile crossing her seemingly aggressive face. She looked a lot like Kiba, I thought to myself, with messy brown hair and the same eyes, the red marks of the Inuzuka clan on her cheeks.

"Thank you for letting her in..." I smiled as Amaris made her way over to me, licking my hands.

"Not a problem. You two can repay me for it by not being so loud next time." She stated bluntly as she left the room, Kiba's face turning fully red, and I could have sworn you could see the heat rising from my face as I fell over, Amaris catching me as I stared at the ceiling in embarrassment.


End file.
